


northern downpour sends its love

by michiko (afire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time he turned into a duck.</p><p>(or: Teddy and Victoire have known each other since forever and this is their story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	northern downpour sends its love

They're 7 years old, and he's wearing the face of a duck. It takes Teddy 10 seconds to successfully reconfigure his face, and before he can say anything, she bursts out laughing. 

He can't help but stammer out something about his metamorphosis, eyes flashing bright purple to signal his bubbling nervousness. Victoire finally stops laughing, only to look up at him, smiling serenely. Teddy wants to say something else, but somehow his voice doesn't work.

\--

They're 10 and Teddy is flying around on his toy broomstick. It only floats inches above the ground, but he loves it already, especially since it had been a birthday present from Uncle Harry. He zooms around the rose bushes, only coming to a stop when he spots a familiar figure running toward him.

She grins, asking for a turn on his broomstick pretty please. Teddy doesn't know why, but he gets off almost immediately, passing it to her. If anyone else had asked, they would have gotten a big fat no. He watches her zigzag her way between the garden plots, and a smile creeps onto his face.

\--

They're 13 and in their third year at Hogwarts. Teddy thinks that transfiguration is a humongous bore and he has other things to do with his time. He turns to his right to look at Victoire, who is noting down everything Professor Mc Gonagall is saying in her small neat print. 

Teddy allows his hair to fade into light teal, and starts to doodle in the margin of his parchment. Not two minutes pass before the good Professor calls on him to answer a question. He has no idea what the question was, and is just blurting out a random answer when Victoire taps her wand discretely on her notes. He looks down and realizes that the answer has been printed onto his sheet, and reads it out readily.

Teddy turns to grin at his friend and can't help but notice how blue her eyes are.

\--

They're 16 and sitting in the Gryffindor common room. A fire blazes merrily in the fireplace as Teddy slumps onto his side in the large armchair, rubbing at his eyes. Potions shouldn't be this hard, and he's already regretting picking that subject. Teddy wants to be an auror though, that's what his mum was, and Potions was a required subject. 

He slides off the armchair and onto the floor, lying on his back beside Victoire. She's reading her notes on cheering charms, as Professor Flitwick had mentioned it would show up in exams. Teddy has had enough of studying for that night, and he focuses on practising his eye colour changes. He hasn't been able to control them, aside from the fact that they automatically switch colours to show what he was feeling.

After a while, he realizes Victoire is watching him, and he blinks once, eyes reverting back to their usual shade of light gold. He rolls over and sits up, asking her what's wrong. She doesn't say anything at first, and then suddenly she's kissing him and instinctively he kisses back, as if his body had been waiting for this to happen and now it's just responding in kind.

\--

They're 19 and he's wearing the face of a duck once more. It takes him no time at all to reconfigure his face, but it's too late, Victoire is already laughing. He can't help but chuckle along, leaning down to brush her hair back and kiss her on the cheek. 

She stops laughing, and Teddy is no longer at a loss for words. He leans down to whisper softly into her ear.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i think this was horrible i wrote it in like half an hour. constructive criticism is always welcome. title is from northern downpour by p!atd


End file.
